Passing Ships: Moments Unwritten
by reginassthief
Summary: A collections of one-shots that were either mentioned or apart of the Passing Ships universe three-shot. Angsty moments. Outlaw Queen. (side note: Regina can have children in this verse)


**A few minutes late but written for Day 2 oqpromptparty 87. Roland's first tantrum with Regina. Based in the Passing Ships universe, something I mentioned but didn't go into detail with but here it is. Hope you Enjoy :)**

She's so close to just walking out of the door. She can feel it in every sigh, every word she speaks, she just wants it to end.

Faith is crying, being placed in her cot to keep her out of the way and Roland still continues to bounce on the bed after she's told him countless of times to _Please stop bouncing!_

What infuriates her most isn't Roland, however. It's Robin. Sat downstairs, he probably is, the TV turned up to block out the noise of Faith crying, Regina's shouting, while she deals with _his_ child.

One time, they were a pair. One time, she'd supervise Roland brushing his teeth while Robin sorted out his movie before bed. One time, they worked together.

Now it's just her. Just her sorting out both children. It hadn't been a problem, at first. She'd place Faith in her cot (where the child would sit there, playing happily) and Regina would sort Roland out. But now, her and Robin's dwindling relationship has began taking its toll on Roland, maybe even Faith for however young she may be, and that's why they've both started playing up.

"Roland," she says his name for, what feels like, the hundredth time. "Will you please stop bouncing and put your pyjamas on."

The boy stops bouncing, and for a second Regina believes they're progressing but Roland shakes his head, uttering a simple _Nope_ before bouncing once again.

Regina sighs, shutting her eyes and pushing back the tears. It's not so often that she cries from frustration, from helplessness. She's done so once when it's came to children, back when Henry was still a baby and all he would do is cry and Regina felt so helpless and stuck that all she could do was cry in return.

She won't do so now.

So, with a deep breath, she picks up Roland's pyjamas, trying once more.

"Roland, stop bouncing right now and put your pyjamas on."

He looks at her then, offering her some evil little smirk that she's never seen on his face before as he calmly says, "You're not my mother and I don't have to listen to you."

It strikes somewhere deep inside her. Opens closed wounds caused from when Henry used to say something similar. They rip open and ooze think and dark, stinging all over.

Something inside her kick-starts, that need to be in control, to assert her authority back into this child's life as she reaches up and grabs his arm, pulling the eight year old off the bed.

She hadn't meant to grab him that hard, didn't think she did, actually, but still, Roland lets out a dramatic, unnecessary howl of _Ow!_ as he fights to free his arm from Regina's grasp.

"What's going on?"

Regina turns to see Robin standing there, in awe at the scene before him and immediately, Regina lets go of Roland's arm. To make the scene even more dramatic, Roland cradles his arm, offering a spiteful, "Regina hurt me!" and tears spilling in his eyes to go with the act.

Regina scoffs, rolling her eyes as Robin asks,

"Did you?"

She's stunned, to say that least, that he'd actually believe an eight year old boy but she should have known Robin would take his son's word over hers.

"And why do you care?" she asks, not answering the question. "You haven't cared about Roland all week." Perhaps it's a bit harsh but Robin's put no effort into caring for his children at all, it's Regina who takes them to school, picks them up, cooks them their tea, gives them baths, puts them to bed. Puts up with every mood swing they have, every tantrum they throw while Robin gets up and leaves for work, comes back home and does absolutely nothing.

They lock eyes briefly, a silence forming between them as Robin's eyes fill with hurt and anger at the accusation (it's not an accusation, it's a fact) Just then, there's another shrill cry from Faith in the other room, breaking the silence.

"I'll sort Roland out, you go to Faith," Robin says.

Regina gives a final look to Roland who wearily eyes her back (at least the boy is getting what he wants) before leaving the room and heading to Faith.

Roland's words are still stinging, the frustration of constantly having to fight for her place as mother to a child that isn't hers, the exhaustion of having to do everything herself and becoming the bad guy regardless the situation.

Faith stops crying when she sees Regina but the child is a mess, snotty nosed and tear streaks down her eyes. Regina offers a quiet _Sorry_ as she picks Faith up and instantly finds out the reason for the baby's cries when Faith begins eating Regina's her, a sign of hunger.

Still, least she doesn't have to fear those words with Faith.


End file.
